1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and unique apparatus for measuring scalar irradiance with variations adapted to measure the incident flux of a continuous 4.pi. or 2.pi. solid angle in a laboratory or underwater environment.
Devices of this type detect and measure the intensity of radiant energy to establish the total radiation available for photosynthesis and for a variety of other related biological examinations. The device which provides such intensity measurements should be suitable for underwater operation, easy to manipulate, provide measurements in standardized physical units, be spherically responsive to a continuous 4.pi. incident flux, and respond selectively to photosynthetically significant energy.